kingofthehillfandomcom-20200223-history
Luanne Platter
Luanne Platter is the daughter of Hoyt and Leanne Platter, but more notably the niece of Hank and Peggy Hill. Luanne is a sweet, caring, but somewhat absent-minded and over emotional young woman. Luanne is introduced in the first episode of season one when she is invited to stay with the Hills while her parents sort out some marital issues. Near the end of the episode, a tearful Luanne informs Hank and Peggy that her mother stabbed her father with a fork during an argument, and their trailer home has been repossessed. She moves in with the Hills permanently after her mother is sent to prison, turning Hank's beloved den into her “temporary” bedroom. Appearance Luanne is well-known for being an extremely attractive young woman. She is very petite, but extremely curvaceous. She has very big eyes, a slightly bigger nose, and full lips. She is generally seen wearing a tight green shirt with her navel exposed and red shorts, or a tight orange shirt and tight jeans. Religion Luanne has always been very close with God, and became a born-again-virgin for that reason. Luanne attends a bible study class and briefly taught her own bible study class from her swimming pool. Of course, this attracted the attention of the neighborhood men and was promptly shut down by Hank to protect her. According to Luanne, whenever she's faced with a tough decison, she asks herself "What would Jesus do?" Relationships Family Hank Hill When the series began, it seemed that Hank merely tolerated Luanne and showed no loving feelings towards her whatsoever. He had a hard time relating to Luanne because he was unsure about how to deal with the ever changing emotions of a young woman like her. Luanne remained living with Hank and his family until ("Texas City Twister"), where it was revealed that the trailer was merely tipped over and not repossessed. Hank, wanting to get Luanne out of his den and help her become more self-reliant, attempted to get her to move back into the trailer. After Hank, Dale, Bill, and Boomhauer attached a winch to trailer and righted it, Peggy and Luanne went to clean things up and move Luanne back in. It was then revealed that the trailer carried many bad memories for Luanne, but she was willing to live there anyway and follow her dreams – stating that she could see the same stars from the trailer that she could see from Hank’s den. However, a tornado struck, tipping the trailer over once again. In an attempt to save Peggy and Luanne, Hank was caught in the tornado, making him realize how important family really was, and how much he did truly care about Luanne (though he would never admit it). The near-death experience also changed Hank's views on his niece staying with him and he even decorated his den for her. However, he still wanted Luanne to be self-reliant, so he made her get a job as a drink girl at the La Grunta Hotel. When Luanne made some extra money, she wanted to buy Hank something really expensive to thank him for everything he’s done for her. The receptionist at the hotel suggested she buy him a round of golf, which gave Luanne the idea to buy Hank a swimming session with a dolphin – because it was more expensive. That idea went south, however, when the dolphin attacked him during the session. When all was said and done, Hank found out that Luanne was being harassed at work. This infuriated him and he ended up throwing the man harassing her into the pool with the dolphin who attacked him – causing the dolphin to be released back into the ocean. Luanne then turned the tape of Hank being attacked by the dolphin into “When Animals Attack” – much to Hank’s dismay. Protecting Luanne became a recurring theme for Hank after that – proving that he truly does love and care about her. Peggy Hill It’s clear from the beginning of the series, that Peggy loves Luanne like that daughter she never had. On numerous occasions Peggy is seen protecting Luanne and comforting her when she’s upset. When Luanne’s mother, Leanne is released from prison, Peggy is the first person to remind Luanne that her mother is an addict and Luanne needs to be careful. Of course Luanne wants to hear nothing of this – dreaming that one day her family will reunite and be happy again. When Leanne inevitably falls back into her addiction and hurts Luanne, Peggy is there to replace Leanne as Luanne’s motherly figure. Although Peggy and Luanne were close before, they become much closer since the incident with Luanne’s mother – spending every Friday night together playing Boggle and other board games. Bobby Hill Luanne and Bobby are more like siblings than they are cousins. They often play practical jokes on each other and gossip frequently. Luanne is also seen breaking Hank’s rules to make Bobby happy – such as the time during the medieval fair when Hank told Luanne not to allow Bobby to wear tights and she clearly let him wear tights. According to Bobby, Luanne is the hippest person he knows. Romantic Buckley Luanne’s first boyfriend was a monosyllabic, rude, and incompetent clerk at the Mega Lo Mart named Buckley. It seems as though Luanne cared a lot more for Buckley than he did for her since Buckley's romantic zenith was presenting Luanne with a birthday present that consisted of some old CDs that he didn't want anymore. They were rarely seen speaking and when they were presented engaging in conversation, it usually consisted of Buckley making vague sexual remarks or breaking up with her. It was very clear throughout the series that Hank did not like Buckley and thought of him as a degenerate. In the second season's finale, Buckley ignored Hank's advice not to drag around propane tanks by their nozzles, causing a gas leak that eventually blew up the Mega Lo Mart – trapping Luanne, himself, Hank, and Chuck Mangione inside. In the third season premiere, we learn that Buckley was killed in the explosion. Luanne, Hank, & Chuck survived, but Luanne lost her hair. She took Buckley’s death very hard, but didn’t respond typically. The incident led her to claim that she would quit beauty school and become a "photojournalist" (taking pictures of news broadcasts running on television). She also briefly became outspoken about starving Irish children. Later, Kahn confronted her, indicating that she merely "put on a strange Sinéad O'Connor act" due to her grief. Eventually, she realized that her anger was a result of her pain over Buckley's death and finally allowed herself to realize what had happened and grieve naturally. ("Death of a Propane Salesman") Rad Thibodeaux After some grieving over Buckley’s death, Hank decided Luanne needed to start dating again. Even though she claimed she wasn’t ready, Hank set her up on a date with self-proclaimed genius Rad Thibodeaux. He was extremely careful not to actually make a commitment to her, and used her to hold a party in Boomhauer's house while he was away. Rhett Van Der Graaf She later becomes a born-again virgin in a church ceremony in which she vowed to never have premarital sex again, where she met Rhett Van Der Graaf, an insecure, neurotic virgin of twenty-two. Overcome by his own sexual desires, he quickly asks Luanne to marry him after only one date. She almost goes through with it, but changes her mind, calls the marriage off, and remains celibate. Trip Larson Luanne nearly gets married a second time to a meat-packing tycoon named Trip Larson. Luanne eventually learns that Trip was only attracted to her because she looks identical to a woman in the company's original advertisement featuring the Swiss woman and a mountain climber posing with a pig. Trip, a schizophrenic, had fantasized since childhood of being the pig in the advertisement, and planned to turn Luanne into the Swiss girl by dyeing her hair red and forcing her to dress in a frilly blue and white pinafore, so that she could care for him. Trip was subsequently killed in a bizarre accident in the slaughter shed when he tried to lure Luanne into committing suicide with him. Elroy "Lucky" Kleinschmidt Luanne is introduced to Lucky (a bucktoothed, lazy, 38-year-old stereotypical redneck who supports himself by intentionally injuring himself inside stores and then suing the owner) when he and some friends begin harassing Kahn at his home. She walks over to put a stop to them when she is swept off her feet – much to the dismay of her Aunt Peggy. Luanne dates and then finally marries Lucky in a backyard wedding that every important character throughout the series run attended. She tells Peggy that although Elroy is the one referred to as “Lucky”, she considers herself the lucky one and whenever people call out for Lucky, she answers – believing they’re talking to her. Lucky consistently shows his devotion and love for Luanne, such as in "Life: A Loser's Manual", when he protects her from learning of her father's true location: not on an oil rig as she believes, but in prison. She eventually becomes pregnant with his child and gives birth to a beautiful daughter she names Gracie Margaret Kleinschmidt – who is the spitting image of her mother. The Manger Babies In another early episode ("Meet the Manger Babies"), a glum Luanne discovers a box of cheap sock puppets at a garage sale and uses them to create a Christian-themed puppet show called "The Manger Babies", about the adventures of the animals who witnessed the birth of Jesus Christ. Oddly enough, the Manger Babies include a six-legged octopus and a penguin. The popularity of Luanne's show lands her a part-time job performing weekly shows for local TV station Channel 84, a job she has maintained throughout the run of the series. The manger babies' names are: *Obadiah (donkey) *Hosea (cat) *Gurgle-Gurgle (Octopus) *Sir Reginald Featherbottom the 3rd (a"very British" bird) Eventually, Luanne was able to produce a Manger Babies DVD with the help of John Redcorn, which sold out on release. Luanne's success was short-lived, however, and her popularity soon waned. In an attempt to regain her popularity, she revamped the Manger Babies into a modern "gangsta" style theme, replacing Gurgle-Gurgle with a gun character. However, she stole the idea for the gun from a children's book that Dale was intending to write. To get revenge on Luanne for stealing his idea, Dale stole the Manger Babies and destroyed them in a dryer. Only Gurgle-Gurgle remained, who Luanne still uses to entertain her daughter, Gracie. Education When the series began, Luanne was beginning classes at the Arlen Beauty College, with the ambition of becoming a Hollywood makeup artist and successfully hiding the bags beneath Michael Douglas' eyes. Luanne proved to be a terrible hairstylist, and struggled to complete beauty school. Following Buckley's death, she had visions of Buckley in angelic form, who informed her that Jesus wanted her to take a different path. During one of these visions, Luanne crashed her car near the parking lot of a community college, where she was mistaken for a student. Luanne took this as a sign to begin pursuing a higher education and dropped out of beauty school and enrolled in the community college. What she was studying was never made explicit, though in one episode she mentions "pre-med", in another she states she is a "pre-education major", and in yet another, implies that she's taking psychology, though her definition of the word to Peggy ("the disease of psychology") indicates she was probably failing the class. Luanne eventually drops out of college and fulfills her life long dream of becoming a hair stylist. Production History The "Lu Ann Platter" is a popular combination platter served at the Luby's cafeteria chain, and is a half portion entree with vegetables. This plate was the inspiration for the character name Luanne Platter. The cafeteria itself is characterized as "Luly's" on the show, and is claimed by Hank to have "8 types of ketchup and 3 types of catsup". Career Fulfillment After quitting college, Luanne began working part-time at a hip unisex salon called "Hottyz" with Hank's friend Bill Dauterive, where her ability earned her the position of first chair (the closest chair to the door, reserved for the best stylist in the salon). Bill was only permitted to work at the salon because the other employees believed him to be a homosexual, under the assumption that only gay men can properly style hair. When the manager of Hottyz found out that Bill was a heterosexual, he was fired, but Luanne was offered to keep her position on her own as first chair. She instead decided to quit her position to remain fair to her partner and friend, Bill. Hank approached his increasingly-demented barber, Jack, about giving Luanne a job. Upon discovering that he would be "stealing" Hottyz' first chair, Jack happily accepted. Luanne left college and became a full-time hair stylist for Jack, and moved back in with the Hills (after an offer from Peggy) in order to save money. Appearances Season 1: *Episode 01: "Pilot" *Episode 02 "Square Peg" *Episode 05: "Luanne's Saga" *Episode 06: "Hank's Unmentionable Problem" *Episode 08: "Shins of the Father" *Episode 09: "Peggy the Boggle Champ" *Episode 10: "Keeping Up With Our Joneses" *Episode 11: "King of the Ant Hill" *Episode 12: "Plastic White Female" Season 2: *Episode 14: "Texas City Twister" *Episode 18: "Husky Bobby" *Episode 22: :Bobby Slam " *Episode 23: "The Unbearable Blindness of Laying" *Episode 24: "Meet the Manger Babies" *Episode 27: "Three Days of the Kahndo" *Episode 29: "Hank's Dirty Laundry" *Episode 31: "Leanne's Saga" *Episode 35: "Propane Boom" Season 3: *Episode 36: "Death of a Propane Salesman" *Episode 38: "Peggy's Headache" *Episode 42: "Nine Pretty Darn Angry Men" *Episode 43: "The Wedding of Bobby Hill" *Episode 51: "Return to La Grunta" *Episode 58: "Wings of the Dope" Season 4: *Episode 15: "Naked Ambition" *Episode 16: "Movin' On Up" *Episode 20: "Meet the Propaniacs" Season 5: *Episode 02: "The Perils of Polling" *Episode 15: "Luanne Virgin 2.0" *Episode 18: "The Trouble with Gribbles" Season 6: *Episode 17: "Fun with Jane and Jane" Season 7: *Episode 09: "Pigmalion" *Episode 11: "Boxing Luanne" *Episode 17: "The Good Buck" Season 8: *Episode 05: "Flirting With the Master" *Episode 07: "Livin' on Reds, Vitamin C and Propane" *Episode 11: "My Hair Lady" *Episode 17: "How I Learned To Stop Worrying and Love the Alamo" *Episode 18: "Girl, You'll Be a Giant Soon" Season 9: *Episode 08: "Mutual of Omabwah *Episode 09: "Care-Takin' Care of Business" *Episode 10: "Arlen City Bomber" Season 10: *Episode 15: "Edu-macating Lucky" Season 11: *Episode 04: "Luanne Gets Lucky" *Episode 12: "Lucky's Wedding Suit" Season 12: *Episode 19: "Strangeness on a Train" *Episode 22: "Life: A Loser's Manual" Season 13: *Episode 3: "Square-Footed Monster" *Episode 7: "Straight as an Arrow" *Episode 8: "Lucky See, Monkey Do" *Episode 17: "Manger Baby Einstein" *Episode 20: "To Sirloin With Love" Gallery Luanne Platter -).jpg Luanne1.png Luanne_screams_after_Khan_sees_her_naked.png Khan_sees_Luanne_naked.png Luanne_out_of_the_Shower.png Joseph_looking_at_a_fogged_shower.png Luanne_explains.png Bobby_screams_after_seeing_Luanne_Naked.png Naked_Luanne_still_notices_Bobby.png Luanne_relaxes_for_a_second.png Bobby_sees_Luanne_Naked_5.png Bobby_sees_Luanne_Naked_4.png Naked_Luanne_screams.png Bobby_sees_Luanne_Naked_3.png Bobby_sees_Luanne_Naked_2.png Bobby_sees_Luanne_Naked.png Luanne's_Breasts_in_her_Bathing_Suit.png Water-skiing_Luanne.png Strickland_Propane_Summer_in_January_Picnic.png Luanne_Platter.jpg 330236.jpg 132022.jpg 132008.jpg 132001.jpg 131978.jpg 131955.jpg 131940.jpg 131925.jpg 131917.jpg 131899.jpg 131877.jpg 139167.jpg 139160.jpg 139141.jpg Propaniacs.jpg Octavio2.jpg Kingofthehill_group_2.jpg Love_Hurts_and_So_Does_Arts.jpg Luanneplatter.jpg Naked_Ambition.jpg Hillennium.jpg Take_Me_out_of_the_Ball_Game.jpg The_Wedding_of_Bobby_Hill.jpg Death_of_a_Propane_Salesman.jpg Meet_the_Manger_Babies.jpg Luanne's_Saga.jpg Trivia *Leanne (Luanne's mother) is only around sixteen years older than Luanne, meaning that Leanne had intercourse with Hoyt when she was a minor and he was an adult. Leanne also stabbed him with a fork, a stunt which landed her in prison. She returns briefly and attempts to reunite with Luanne, but her drinking problems return and she is not seen again until Luanne's wedding, where she is seen briefly in the back. *Luanne had alcohol multiple times before she was actually twenty-one and of legal drinking age. *Luanne appeared to inherit Peggy's brown 1985 Buick after Peggy receives her convertible. *In Moving In, Hank (who knew she was under twenty-one) let her have a beer. * Luanne is a very talented mechanic, but has no interest in repairing cars other than to help out her family. * Luanne is the only person Peggy trusts to be her catcher (while playing softball). * Luanne has a birthmark on her bottom in the shape of a Honda key. * Luanne cries at weddings. * According to Hank, Luanne has fifty stuffed animals on her bed. * Luanne's shoe size is a women's five. * Luanne lasted three rounds the the ring with Freeda Foreman. * Luanne thinks the army is mean. * When driving, Luanne rarely uses her blinker. * Luanne signs her name with a heart. * Luanne has had five sexual partners in her lifetime (including her husband, Lucky). * Luanne uses Tae Bo (a kick boxing class) whenever she needs to destress. Memorable Quotes Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Platter